


Fulmine e fuoco

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ruggito del drago [7]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Laxus e Natsu stanno per sfidarsi a qualcosa di molto diverso dal solito.[Ooc].Fanfiction partecipante alla Yuri e Yaoi’s Week indetta da Fairy Piece.Link: http://fairypiece-fanfictionimages.forumfree.it/?t=74940760.Prompt di Annapis:29. Sai sei molto interessante, ma alle cinque di mattina o di meglio da fare che stare ad ascoltare te e il tuo gatto!18. Giochiamo a chi arriva prima, Baby?





	Fulmine e fuoco

Fulmine e fuoco

 

“Sai, sei molto interessante, ma alle cinque di mattina ho di meglio che ascoltare te e il tuo gatto” si lamentò Laxus. Si mise la mano davanti alla bocca e sbadigliò.

“Happy ha sempre un sacco di cose interessanti da dire!” gridò Natsu.

Happy sollevò un pesce.

“Mi piace mangiare” disse.

Laxus digrignò i denti e abbassò lo sguardo, fissando il felino, quest’ultimo deglutì rumorosamente. Strinse il pesce al petto, spalancò le ali e volò via.

“Ho paura!” strillò.

Natsu serrò i pugni.

“Invece di spaventare Happy, combatti contro di me!” gridò.

Laxus strinse gli occhi e si passò le mani sugli occhi.

“Perché non corri a prendermi un panino, piuttosto, moccioso” borbottò.

Natsu cercò di raggiungerlo con un pugno, un fulmine lo colpì in pieno e Natsu cadde a terra. Un filo di fumo si alzava dal suo corpo.

“Devi ancora farne di strada da fare, fuocherello, prima di essere alla mia altezza” lo derise Laxus e gli mise gli stivali sulla testa.

Natsu li scostò e si rialzò in piedi, ondeggiando. Una sua ciocca di capelli rosa aveva accesa una fiammella sopra di essa.

“Ti ricordo che io posso mangiare i tuoi fulmini, non sono il bambino che credi” borbottò.

Laxus si rialzò in piedi e un rivolo di sudore solcò il viso di Natsu.

“Vuoi dimostrarmi che sei un uomo, ragazzino? Secondo me sei ancora vergine” lo sfidò.

Natsu negò con il capo.

“Sono un drago adulto con un sacco di esperienza in quel campo” ribatté.

Laxus gli diede le spalle, facendo ondeggiare il suo mantello, il pellicciotto gli arrossò la pelle pallida del collo.

“Allora ti aspetto in camera mia ragazzetto, vediamo che cosa sai fare. Però ti avverto, non ci andrò piano solo perché facciamo parte della stessa gilda. La mia superiorità nel sesso è una delle poche cose che mi differenzia da quel maledetto di mio nonno e voglio mantenermi la nomina” disse gelido.

Natsu arrossì e sentì il proprio battito cardiaco accelerare.

< L’ho sempre ammirato e mi è sempre piaciuto, ma non avrei mai pensato a qualcosa del genere… wow! Sono tutto un fuoco per questa nuova avventura! > pensò, sentendo le orecchie fischiare.

“Giochiamo a chi arriva prima, baby?” domandò, cercando di fare la voce rauca.

Laxus si voltò e lo vide correre via. Ghignò e scosse il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli biondi.

< Non è vero, vedrò di non andarci giù troppo duramente con te, bambinetto. Però ho tutta l’intenzione di non perdere davvero > pensò. Si mise a correre e lo superò, Natsu si piegò in avanti dimenando i pugni e accelerò ancora. Laxus correva, ridendo.

“Mi spoglia già da adesso! Ho osservato per anni Gray farlo, così vedrai che non perderò neanche tempo. Sarò un treno, riuscirò a metterti sotto!” gridò Natsu.

“La vedremo” disse Laxus. Si sfilò uno stivale, continuò a correre saltellando, si tolse anche l’altro e proseguì a piedi nudi.

Natsu era rimasto in boxer e sciarpa, percorse le scale.

“Che cosa stanno facendo quei due?” si chiese Gajeel, vedendoli sfrecciare al suo fianco.

< Ora che ci penso, preferisco non saperlo, mai! > pensò.

 


End file.
